9 Crimes
by makesomenoiise
Summary: SPOILERS 4 TEMPORADA! Y si hubiera confiado en las palabras de Freddie cuando él le aseguraba que jamás la dejaría, tal vez entonces él seguiría a su lado, recorriendo sus nueve crímenes. Para Alikum y Tam inspirada en la canción "9 Crimes" de Damien Rice


Bueno, llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir algo de Freddie y Effy, pero el final de Skins me había dejado tan en shock que no he sido capaz hasta que he leido "**We Are All On Drugs**", Freffy que recomiendo porque, de verdad, me ha inspirado :)

Además, la petición de **alikum** en la comunidad **quiero_lemmon **ha sido más que tentadora. Un lemon Freddie/Effy lento y fluffy... Dicho y hecho. Así que, para ella, para mi confeti y para **Tam**, como segundo regalo de cumpleaños :)

_**Nota**: Este oneshoot contiene un lemon, y blabla. Si lo lees y te quedas pervertido y/o muerto de amor, yo ya te he avisado._

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol asoman por la ventana y Freddie se apresura a cubrir delicadamente a Effy con la manta para impedir que la luz la alcance y despierte del profundo sueño en el que se encuentra sumida.

La noche ha sido larga. Ha sido muy larga.

El alcohol inundando sus estómagos, la marihuana introduciéndose en sus pulmones, el polvo en su nariz. La música resonando insistente en sus oídos, ellos bailando otro sonido, lejos de todos. Se miran a los ojos y todo desaparece a su alrededor, la música ya no se oye, ya no hay gente empujando ni olor a alcohol y sudado persistente en el aire. Están sólo ellos, bailando al son del repiqueteo de sus corazones.

Larga, pero hermosa.

Porque al lado de Effy hasta el más insignificante de los detalles se vuelve algo inmenso, hasta la más asquerosa de las noches se convierte en maravillosa. Freddie suspira. Le gustaría introducirse en esa cabecita loca y adivinar sus pensamientos, le gustaría saber qué está pensando en todo momento, cómo va a actuar. Le gustaría poder entenderla, porque a veces Freddie se siente al límite.

Pero sabe que, aunque tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, no lo haría. Porque ama a Effy tal y como es, sin prejuicios. Con sus defectos y virtudes, con sus paranoias mentales y ese misterio que la embauca, ese que algún día le gustaría comprender pero que no hacerlo supone un reto día a día.

Debería contenerse, debería dejarla dormir, pero sólo verla a su lado en la cama, desnuda, ya hace que su miembro reaccione. Pero no lo necesita, no. Él no es como Cook, Freddie no necesita sólo sexo y menos de Effy. Le acaricia las mejillas sonrojadas con la punta de los dedos, con suavidad y lentitud, con cuidado de no despertarla. Baja por su cuello y termina en sus hombros, sus ojos marrones se detienen en ese lunar que le vuelve loco. Se acerca a su piel y la besa, la clavícula, la nuez, con cuidado, apenas apoyando los labios en esa suave y tersa capa que cubre el cuerpo de Effy.

Le besa las mejillas, casi rozando sus labios. De pronto, los ojos azules de Effy se abren como las dos esferas voluminosas que son y se clavan en los ojos marrones de Freddie. Él sonríe y Effy no puede evitar sonreír a su vez. No recuerda haber sonreído nunca tanto como desde que está con Freddie.

Ese pensamiento la asusta y su expresión cambia, Freddie se da cuenta y abandona su sonrisa. Definitivamente nunca la comprenderá, o tal vez sí, sólo que no quiere ver que en realidad Effy tiene miedo de él. La abraza con toda la delicadeza de la que es capaz, como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana, frágil, que con cualquier movimiento brusco podría quedarse. Effy descansa su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Freddie y se embriaga de su aroma.

- Tengo miedo, Freddie – murmura entrecortadamente.

Él la aparta con suavidad y una sonrisa triste se asoma en su rostro.

- No lo pienses, Effy – le murmura muy bajito, temeroso de quebrar el momento de calma que los envuelve -. No pienses en nada. Estoy aquí, no me voy a ir, no voy a dejar que nada te pase, que nada nos ocurra. Lo prometo.

- ¿Prometes no dejarme nunca?

- Lo prometo.

Effy sonríe reconfortada por la idea. Confía en Freddie, lo ha hecho hasta el momento y siempre ha ido bien. Ahora está segura de que aunque todo lo que siente por él sea un caos y lo más intenso que haya sentido nunca, al menos no lo joderá, porque sí, será débil, pero lo será con Freddie. Y con Freddie a su lado nada es demasiado malo.

Lo besa, con esa suavidad con la que sólo sabe besar a Freddie, esa que parece haber estar guardando toda su vida para aplicarla a él. Él le acaricia las mejillas y se coloca sobre ella sin apoyar su peso en Effy, lentamente, sin prisa, disfrutando del contacto de sus cuerpos desnudos. Comienza a recorrer su cuerpo con los labios, depositando dulces besos allí por donde sus manos pasan, por los nueve puntos débiles de Effy: los labios, el cuello, las orejas, los pechos, el abdomen, la espalda, el ombligo, las costillas y los muslos. Ella los llama sus nueve crímenes, porque la invitan a la perdición total de su mente y cuerpo.

Effy sujeta el rostro de Freddie entre sus manos y lo besa con lentitud, introduciendo su lengua en su boca con movimientos suaves. Lo acaricia recorriendo lentamente su pecho desnudo, sintiendo como si sus manos se fundieran con su cuerpo, como si fueran una sola persona. Effy abre las piernas y Freddie se introduce en ella. Effy se agarra a su espalda como si fuera lo único real en aquel mundo incierto, clava sus uñas en su clavícula y rodea sus piernas con las suyas, impulsándola a una mayor fricción.

Cada avance trae un beso en los labios de regalo, cada retroceso es una tortura. Sus movimientos son lentos, complementados, frutos de esa conexión especial que habita entre ellos, esos que los convierten en dos amantes perfectos, que les da la certeza de que con ninguna otra persona podrían conseguir ese cariño y amor que los envuelve. Esa lentitud tormentosa y exquisita que los embriaga.

No varían el ritmo, los movimientos continúan siendo lentos incluso cuando el clímax asoma en sus cuerpos. Effy suspira en el oído de Freddie, aferrándose a su espalda. Freddie gime con cada avance, ahogando el sonido en los labios de Effy. El amor los envuelve, la vida pocas veces fue tan hermosa como en aquel momento.

Llegan al orgasmo y juntos se desploman. Freddie deja caer su peso sobre Effy y ésta sonríe al tiempo que le besa la frente sudada y le acaricia la espalda, hundiendo sus dedos en la marca que sus uñas han dejado minutos antes.

- Te amo – murmura Effy.

Freddie la mira con precaución, esperando ver en el rostro de su novia el temor y el miedo que le provocan ese tipo de sentimientos, ese tipo de pensamientos. Pero Effy, lejos de mostrarse aterrorizada, sonríe. Y Freddie recordará esa sonrisa por siempre. De hecho, será lo último que recuerde antes de que el último golpe con el bate de baseball termine con su corta pero intensa vida.

- Yo también, no puedes hacerte idea de cuánto.

Ambos se abrazan bajo las sábanas que parecen protegerlos del resto del mundo. Ninguno de los dos sabe que, días después, Effy sí se hará a la idea de cuánto la ama Freddie. Cuando reciba el cuaderno que él posee de manos de Cook, el cuaderno en el que sólo se repite una misma frase, una frase que, pese a resultar casi repetitiva, simboliza todas y cada una de las sensaciones que Effy le hace sentir, todos esos sentimientos que lo embriagan en su interior cuando Effy está con él, todo ese amor que siempre ha querido mostrarle y no se atreve por temor a que ella se muestre temerosa.

_I love her._

Y Effy llorará recordando la promesa que Freddie le hizo aquel día, llorará sintiéndose estúpida, porque si hubiera seguido el consejo de Freddie y hubiera dejado de pensar para confiar en que él nunca la dejaría, que su relación sería para siempre, entonces, probablemente, Freddie seguiría a su lado, amándola, haciéndole el amor como sólo él sabe, con esa lentitud que de cualquier otra persona a Effy le habría parecido absurda, pero que con Freddie no puede ser de otra forma.

Y las terribles paranoias volverán a la mente de Effy, y volverá a tratar de suicidarse. Porque no soportará pensar que Freddie ya no está para besar sus nueve crímenes.

* * *

Os juro que casi lloro con el final, de verdad. En fin, mientras menos piense en el final de Skins (¿Final? ¿Qué final? ¿No se quedó todo en el 4x05? :P) mejor.

**So, ¿opiniones? :D**


End file.
